


Занимательный Резидент

by batsNwolfs, Beckett



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsNwolfs/pseuds/batsNwolfs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckett/pseuds/Beckett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник задачек о каноне, фаноне и команде)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. О каноне

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Resident evil на WTF-2014. Всей командой RE.

Крис Редфилд весит 98 кг, пулемет системы Гатлинга весит 22,7 кг, доспех и патроны — еще килограмм 50. Если Шева весит 52 кг и за минуту вытащила Криса со всем обмундированием из ямы, то сколько ей теперь лечиться?

***

Джилл ищет Криса на одном корабле, а Крис Джилл — на другом. Когда до них дойдет, что им нужно на третий?

***

За сутки в норме выделяется около 1 миллилитра слезной жидкости. При плаче может выделиться до 10 миллилитров (2 чайных ложки) слез. Сколько литров наплакали фанаты RE6 после завершения сценария за Криса?

***

Испанские пейзане стащили куртку у американского спецагента. Позже в этой же куртке появилась героиня японского хентайного аниме. Вопрос: чего мы не знаем об испанских пейзанах?

***

Хуан Гарсия Мануэль Сантос — испанский коммивояжер. До появления агента Кеннеди бизнес у него шел плохо, однако с приездом агента Кеннеди торговля наладилась. Вопрос: какую сумму американское правительство было бы должно Рамону Салазару, если б тот пережил встречу с Кеннеди?

***

Хавьер Идальго похищал девушек с целью трансплантации их органов своей неизлечимо больной дочери Мануэле. За определенный период времени им было похищено около двадцати девушек. Вопрос: может ли Мануэла по-прежнему считаться его кровной родственницей?

***

Джейк Мюллер назначил цену в 50 миллионов долларов за одну пинту своей крови, однако после продолжительного раздумья сбавил цену до 50 долларов, а остальное предложил выплатить яблоками. Вопрос: сколько голодающих африканских стран он может накормить этими яблоками и не задушит ли его в процессе жаба?

***

Пирс Ниванс произносит слово "капитан" по 55 раз за миссию. Отряд "Альфа" посылают на задание в среднем три-четыре раза в месяц. Когда Крис Редфилд начнет считать, что "капитан" - это его имя?

***

Сколько можно было бы заработать на Пирсе Нивансе, поднимись он на поверхность и работай мини-электростанцей? 


	2. О фаноне

Чтобы уложить челку, Леон Кеннеди тратит по 30 минут и пол-баллончика лака каждый день. Чтобы полностью привести себя в порядок утром, Крис Редфилд тратит 10 минут и еще 10 минут у него уходит на то, чтобы привести леоновскую челку в непотребный вид. Кому из них нужно вставать пораньше?

***

Ликеры Александра Козаченко умеют варить борщ и лепить вареники. Ада Вонг умеет готовить утку по-пекински и пельмени цзаоцзы. Крис Редфилд умеет варить кофе и постоянно сжигает яичницу. Вопрос: к кому Леон Кеннеди ходит обедать? Дополнительный вопрос: как скоро у Леона Кеннеди разовьется язва на стряпне Криса?

***

Леон Кеннеди заработал язву на стряпне Криса Редфилда и ходит лечиться на прогревания к Пирсу Нивансу. Вопрос: почему мы до сих пор не написали тройничок?

***

С 1998 года Леон Кеннеди появился в 7 играх, Крис Редфилд — в 11. Встретились в одном кадре они в 2012 году. Вопрос: сколько еще мы одни будем писать крисолеонов?

***

Клэр Редфилд искала брата несколько месяцев на нескольких континентах, но так и не нашла. Леон Кеннеди, получив ее сигнал о помощи, нашел Криса за несколько часов.  
Вопрос: ну и кто еще считает, что крисолеоны не в каноне? 


	3. О команде

Капитан РЕ-тим живет во Владивостоке. Дедлайнеры Б., Х., Л., О. и Ц. проживают в Москве, Дюртюли, Астане, Минске и Новосибирске соответственно. Вопрос: сколько часов здорового сна капитан потерял за время ЗФБ?

***

В день выкладки визуального контента у виддера накрылся комп. Сколько нервных клеток потерял виддер и сколько — команда? Составьте уравнение.

***

У Анона, который ищет сестру, регулярно пропадает интернет, из-за чего Анон не донес в команду миди и кучку драбблов. Вопрос: даст ли ему Анон с челкой? И если даст, то сколько, чего и куда?

***

За время ЗФБ РЕ-тим скурила три стога зеленой травы и выложила два макси. Что будет на следующую ЗФБ, если эти люди планируют засеять красной травой два гектара? 


End file.
